


Star Puns

by apartment



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, and also the product of trying to come up with as many star wars puns as possible at 3AM, horribly self-indulgent, i'm pretty sure puns are an integral part of life, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn discovers puns, and Poe is in love, really. The rest of the Resistance? You could say they're <i>on board</i> with it.<br/></p><blockquote>
  <p>So apparently, Finn is now the pun master (or punster, as Finn once proudly declared). It’s both colossally pointless and the best time Poe’s had since Jessika reprogrammed Snap’s BB unit to speak backwards. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Star Puns

**Author's Note:**

> basically i'm trash for this. but i think we all need this in our lives.

It all begins when Finn decides to ask how Poe seemingly pulled his name out of thin air. Rey’s been gone for awhile now, and they haven’t been able to reach her, so other than being worried, Finn’s been acquainting himself with his new, free world. 

It’s refreshing to see Finn so enthusiastic, and everyday, there are more subtle changes: less fear, less hesitation. Poe might just be a bit pleased that his (in)famous headstrongness has rubbed off on Finn somewhat. 

Poe is lounging in his bunk when Finn, who’s sitting backwards in his chair, asks,

“How did you get Finn anyway? It was all so quick. You heard FN-2187 and just knew to call me Finn?” 

It takes Poe a moment to figure out that Finn actually doesn’t understand how FN-2187 translates to Finn. “Well, buddy, FN sounds a whole lot like Finn, so it was just really fitting at the time. Still is, the name suits you.” 

“Wait, so, what? You can just make words the same if they sound similar?” Finn’s eyebrow furrows in, honestly, the cutest way. 

Poe laughs. “We call them puns. Y’know, like… if you tell the joke ‘Where does a pilot park his spaceship? At a parking... _meteor_!’ Get it?” he leans over the edge of his bunk. 

Finn mulls it over, flipping the joke back and forth in his mind. His nose crinkles a bit when he purses his lips in thought, and Poe is now looking at his lips, _oh, those are nice_ —“Is it because parking meteor and parking meter sound similar? But it has to do with space?” 

Poe’s grin gets even wider. “Yeah! Yeah, you’re right. Those are called puns. We use ‘em just have a bit of witty joking sometimes.” 

Finn is smiling too now, and it looks like he’s about to reply when the door to the room slides open and BB-8 rolls in, chirping and whirring. 

[General Leia Organa requests your presence in Tactics Room A,] it says, so Poe stands with a little stretch.

“The general needs me down at strategy,” he says to Finn. 

“Okay,” Finn smiles. “See you for dinner?” 

Poe nods, “I’ll be there,” and takes his leave, BB-8 bouncing after him.

* * *

Honestly, Poe should’ve seen this coming. As the best pilot in the Resistance, he prides himself in having some amount of foresight (maybe not as much as a Jedi, but pilot’s intuition has to be somewhere on that scale, right?). But, alas, his clairvoyance falls short today, because here comes Finn, obviously trying incredibly hard to smother his absolutely shit-eating grin. 

He plops down into the seat next to Poe, greeting Jessika and Snap with smiles, and then says—and this is an exact quote by the way, Poe really needs to emphasize that—“Hello, Poe _Dam_ eron! Hope you had a _damn_ good meeting.” 

He puts a weird emphasis on the “Dam” of Poe’s last name, but Poe ventures a confused “Hey?” before it strikes him. “ _Dam_ eron,” “ _damn_ good meeting.” Poe nearly spits out his drink. As it is, he sputters a bit, and coughs what little he choked on. Because “Poe _Dam(n)_ eron.” What does that even _mean_? 

Poe doesn’t know whether to blush, laugh, or bang his head on the table, so he ends up just staring at Finn silently, his jaw dropped. Across the table Jessika and Snap glance at each other before cracking up. Jessika snorts and hits the table with her hand, and it sends both a fork flying and Poe back to reality. 

“You…,” he sputters, “Finn, you made a pun?!” This is astounding. This is equal parts horrifying and amazing. What horrid pun monster has he unleashed from the depths of the Unknown Regions? 

Finn looks infinitely more pleased with himself than he has any right to be after that, but his smile is contagious. Poe shakes his head, incredulous but amused, and rolls his eyes. Dam(n)eron was probably just for the sake of the pun, so he doesn’t think anything of it. He doubts anyone could come up with a pun that actually means something significant so shortly after learning what it even is. 

The conversation soon turns back to Poe’s meeting with General Organa today, and Poe shrugs the pun off.

* * *

The next time is even worse. Poe is entertaining Snap and Jessika in his room when Finn steps in, eyes crinkling when he smiles at them all. 

“How was your check-up?” Poe asks. 

“It was good. My shoulder’s range of movement’s getting better.” 

“That’s great!” Poe grins and is then distracted by Jessika moving to stand. 

“Finn’s back, huh? Didn’t realize it was this late already, but Snap and I’ve got to head out. Nice seein’ you both.” She beckons to Snap, who yawns and slowly begins to follow. “Hurry up, dumbass,” she calls, leaving the room. 

Snap sighs and stretches. “Well, see ya ‘round, Poe, Finn,” he nods at them. “Duty calls.” 

Finn grins and Poe should have seen it coming, he really should have. “Yeah, better _snap_ to it.” 

Poe nearly falls out of his chair. Snap’s bellowing laughter follows him down the hall when he leaves.

* * *

So apparently, Finn is now the pun master (or punster, as Finn once proudly declared). It’s both colossally pointless and the best time Poe’s had since Jessika reprogrammed Snap’s BB unit to speak backwards. 

Finn rushes into the Strategy Room two minutes late, huffing a little. Poe smiles without really thinking about it when Finn mutters “Sorry, sorry,” and waves sheepishly at Admiral Ackbar. 

The meeting is about General Hux, who no one can ascertain the fate of. On one hand, he was on the Starkiller when it blew, but on the other, one of their allies reported a maybe-sighting on the planet Byss. 

“As I was saying,” Admiral Ackbar continues. “All we know for certain is that someone who looks like Hux was seen on Byss.” 

Poe sees Finn lips curve upwards and knows there’s a pun coming. He’s betting on an “abyss” joke about the planet, so Finn still manages to catch him by surprise when he says:

“So it might just be a General _Hoax_?” 

The room collectively groans. Poe bites back a startled laugh. Admiral Ackbar’s gills quiver, and Poe doesn’t know if it’s agitated or amused. He doesn’t care though, because Finn is laughing at his own joke.

* * *

There are certain things Finn doesn’t joke about. Kylo Ren is one of them. Snap tries to bring it up one day, asks Poe if there are any other First Order commanders they should worry about other than Hux. 

Poe shrugs, “Kylo Ren is the only one I know.” He feels sorta sick even saying his name. 

He turns to Finn, who grimaces. “We threw Captain Phasma into a trash compactor on the Starkiller before it blew, but I wouldn’t put it past her to have gotten out. And then, yeah, Kylo Ren.” 

Snap looks thoughtful then grins slyly. “ _Kill_ o Ren,” he chuckles. “Am I right or what? Haven’t heard any of your puns about him.” 

Poe feels as nauseous as Finn looks. He can still feel the way Ren invaded his mind, ripped through memories, stabbed at the pain center in his brain, made him feel like his skull was cracking. Finn’s told him about how Ren killed Han Solo, how helpless Finn had felt then, how Rey had screamed. 

Poe swallows the bad taste in his mouth. “We don’t really like making jokes about him,” he says quietly. 

Snap’s eyes widen, and he is immediately apologetic. “Sorry, man, I wasn’t thinking.” He turns to Finn. “I’m sorry, Finn. You make jokes about whoever you want. Or not make jokes about whoever you don’t want.” 

Finn manages a smile, but Poe can’t help but notice that he proceeds to eat much quicker than normal.

* * *

Things have been ordinary—as ordinary as things can get, when you’re the Resistance’s top pilot and a turncoat Stormtrooper—for two weeks when General Organa tells them the news. Rey, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 are coming back with none other than Luke Skywalker in tow. 

Poe honestly hasn’t seen Finn this excited in ages. The transmission comes in only two hours before the Millennium Falcon is set to arrive, and Finn spends them telling Poe that he’s so happy that Rey was able to find Luke. 

“She must be so excited,” Finn says as they watch the Falcon descend slowly onto the landing platform. 

“Excited to see you, buddy,” Poe says, nudging Finn to the front of the crowd gathering. “Since Rey left when you were still hurt, I bet she’ll be real happy to see you up and about.” 

Finn flashes Poe a hopeful smile over his shoulder before pushing through to where General Organa is waiting. Poe briefly wonders if she can feel Luke and Rey through the Force, but he isn’t really sure if that’s how it works, honestly. 

The first person off the Falcon is R2, and then there she is. Rey runs down the ramp, grinning wildly, and she doesn’t even bother straightening her face when she stops in front of the general. 

“Welcome back, Rey,” the general says. 

Rey grins and nods, then catches eye of Finn, who’s nearly vibrating with excitement. 

“Finn!” she exclaims, and lunges forward to wrap him in a hug. “You’re okay, I was so worried when I left, but I had to go, so I’m sorry, but I couldn’t wait—,” she rambles and pulls back, looking Finn over for injuries. Rey’s eyes swell with tears, and her lip quivers. She leans her head on his shoulder, whispering over and over, “You’re okay, you’re okay.” 

It’s an intimate moment, so Poe looks away, choosing instead to watch BB-8 greet R2. It’s chirping excitedly, bumping R2 and bouncing off its larger frame. 

“Rey!” Finn laughs. Poe’s heart lifts at the happiness in his voice. “Rey, you’re an absolute _ray_ of sunshine!” 

Poe can’t help his startled burst of laughter, and Rey looks from Finn to Poe, confused. “He loves making puns,” he explains, smiling.

Rey’s smiles again. “One of the scrap raiders taught me those on Jakku!” she says. 

“Speaking of which,” Finn says. “Are you ever going to go back to _Yuck_ u?” He says it to rhyme with Jakku, and makes a comical disgusted face. 

“Finn!” Rey slaps him on the shoulder and laughs for a few seconds. “But no,” she sobers up. “I don’t think I’m going back.” Rey straightens her shoulders and stands tall, facing her future squarely. Poe instantly respects her. 

“Well, you’ve got us,” Finn says, and gestures at himself and Poe. 

“Thank you,” Rey says. She turns to Poe. “And you must be Poe Dameron. Finn told me about BB-8’s owner when we met.” 

Poe smiles. “It’s very nice to meet you. Finn’s told me all about you. Thank you,” he says, then glances at Finn, smiles at him. “For saving Finn.” 

“Finn saved my life, too,” Rey says. “And you saved us both. Thank you.” 

“Hey, just saving my best guy and his buddy, yeah?” Poe replies with a soft smile. 

Rey looks between them and smiles. “What about you, Poe? Where are you from?” 

“Yavin 4,” Poe says. “A few systems away.” 

“Ever planning on going back?” she asks. “Or are you like Finn and me here?” 

Finn chuckles. “This guy right here?” he claps Poe on the shoulder. “Pilot like him is able to visit on and off. Yavin _4_ ever, you could say.” 

All three of them are still snickering when Luke Skywalker and General Organa walk over. 

“Luke, these are Finn and Poe,” she says, gesturing respectively. “Finn was a Stormtrooper for the First Order, but he’s broken from their brainwashing. And Poe, of course you remember, is the son of Lieutenant Shara Bey.”

Luke nods. “I remember,” he says. “And it’s very nice to meet you, Finn.” 

Finn smiles slyly. “ _Luke_ who’s home, right? We’re _Luke_ -y R2 woke up with the map. We need you around here.” 

Luke Skywalker looks taken aback, and then smiles. “Humor goes a long way,” he says, chuckling. “I’m glad to be here.”

* * *

Rey approaches Poe one day, joining him on his way to the dining hall. 

“How was Finn when I wasn’t here?” she asks. “I heard you stuck by him. Thanks for that.” 

“No thanks necessary,” Poe says. “I was glad to do it. Finn is—I like him. He’s great to be around.”

Rey smiles. “Yeah? He talks about you a lot. Feels the same way.” 

Poe tries to fight the cheesy grin spreading on his lips. “So what brings you to me today?” 

“I just wanted to ask—I know you already said you like him—but I was wondering how you really feel about him. You know, do you—,” she’s cut off by Finn’s appearance at the end of the corridor.

“Hey Rey, Poe!” he waves, approaching at a light jog, a bit out of breath. 

Rey replies, but all Poe can think about is what Rey had said: how he feels about Finn, about Finn’s smile, about his hands (hesitant but strong). It takes him a moment to realize that Finn has addressed him.

“Ah, sorry, what was that?” he asks.

Finn searches Poe’s face for a moment, and Poe feels like he’s burning. He really hopes his cheeks aren’t as red as he thinks. “I was just asking if you’d seen _Baby_ -8. Kid took a coin of mine and is on the run. We’re just playing,” he laughs. 

Rey sniggers. “What coin?” 

“Oh, um,” Finn pauses. “Poe gave me this coin a few weeks ago. It’s this cool memento from Endor.” 

“All this running for a coin?” Rey giggles. 

“Poe gave it to me,” he shrugs, and when he looks at Poe, he smiles a little, like he’s a bit shy. 

“Well, do you have some time to spare for dinner with us? Poe said he was heading down, but he couldn’t find you,” Rey says. 

Poe opens his mouth to protest because _wait, what?_ , but Rey nudges him and smirks. Poe shakes his head, wondering if he’s really that transparent.

* * *

Finn invites Poe to watch Rey’s Jedi training with Luke Skywalker on a foggy day, with just a bit of haze from the morning. Rey’s huffing, out of breath and wielding the blue lightsaber that Poe had seen Finn using on Takodana. Master Jedi Skywalker is using a green one. Both sabers glow brightly in the fog, effusing through the air. 

“That’s some blade, huh? A lightsaber,” Poe says. 

Finn looks at him, then back at the sparring. “Yeah, it’s really something to use one. It kind of, I guess, hums, in your hand. Like it’s alive, there for you.” 

“Better than a blaster?” Poe asks.

Finn shrugs. “They’re different, I can say that. It’s different from even a normal staff or the Z6 batons. A Lightsaber just gives you this feeling that you have it for defense. That it’s there to save things.” 

Poe smirks. “I guess you could say, it’s a _life saver_?” 

Finn’s jaw drops. He turns to Poe, beaming. “Well, Commander Dameron! I guess I am growing on you after all.” 

Poe ducks his head. “I guess so,” he says, and quells the urge to kiss the smile next to him.

* * *

Dinner the next day is a boisterous affair. They’re celebrating Jessika’s birthday, and General Organa authorized a few fancier dishes than normal. The dessert, especially, is a choice of raspberry or blueberry crumble cheesecake, old Alderaanian sweets that General Organa had recommended. 

It’s absolutely divine, honestly, and Poe hasn’t felt this lighthearted in a while. He’s relaxed, well rested, well fed, and surrounded by all friends and merry cheer. 

Next to him, Finn is still working on his slice. As Poe watches, Finn takes a bit and moans around his fork. Poe stutters his laughter to a stop, just looking at Finn. Nothing can go wrong if it’s possible to feel on top of the galaxy like this. He takes a deep breath. 

“Hey,” he says, and Finn turns to him. Their eyes meet and lock, and Poe’s heart sings. “Hey Finn,” he says, and pokes a stray blueberry from his plate. He waves it in front of Finn, and smiles. “I love you _berry_ much.” Poe looks at Finn, trying to convey his sincerity. “I do. I love you.” 

Finn’s eyes widen in surprise, and Poe’s tenses, suddenly nervous. Then Finn is smiling, laughing honestly, giddy from Poe’s confession. “You know how this is the Resistance?” he asks, and Poe nods, incredibly relieved. “Well, I simply can’t,” he leans into Poe and nudges him. “ _Resist_ you.” 

Poe laughs until his stomach hurts, and Finn holds his hand the entire time. Poe feels like he’s flying, and yeah, he knows how that feels.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sry the last resistance pun is so weak. i'm weak. i'm weak for these kids. my children deserve happiness and puns.
> 
>  
> 
> also, HMU on [tumblr](http://apartmented.tumblr.com/) PLEASE I WANT FANDOM FRIENDS (and ask me for my twitter if you’d like). THANKS GUYS!


End file.
